Lagrimas de cielo
by affy bp
Summary: No me interesa lo que me digas Lily, ni que me odies, ni que después de esto no aceptes ser la madre de mis hijos, aunque me golpees y me lances mil maleficios, me quedare justo aquí sentado hasta que dejes de llorar. Porque no soporto verte así.. J/L


**Disclaimer**: Si creiste que yo era en realidad J.K Rowling, siento decepcionarte, no es asi..

**Summary**: No me interesa lo que me digas Lily, ni que me odies, ni que después de esto no aceptes ser la madre de mis hijos, aunque me golpees y me lances mil maleficios, me quedare justo aquí sentado hasta que dejes de llorar. Porque no soporto verte así..

**Pareja**: James/Lily.

**Notas**: Despues del incidente en el lago en quinto..¡Disfruten y gracias por leer!

* * *

**Lagrimas de cielo.**

No lo soportaba, verla llorar era peor que verla enfadada, que verla gritándome, que verla enloquecida o que verla mandándome un castigo injusto.

Verla llorar era una calamidad. Era horrible, era lo peor que jamás pudiera experimentar.

-¡Por favor Evans solo deja de llorar!-pedí enloquecido cuando la escuche sollozar nuevamente

Ella enrojecida levanto su cabeza, encontrando sus bellos ojos verdes con los míos, en ese momento me sentí mareado. Tal vez por el hecho de que nunca me había mirado tan fijamente, o por la impresión de ver esos ojos tan tristes, enrojecidos y surcados de lagrimas.

-Solo lárgate Potter. No tengo ganas de pelear ahora. ¡Piérdete y vete a molestar a otra!-rugió derramando otra buena cantidad de agua por los ojos. Si seguía así dudaba mucho que le quedaran lagrimas para cuando cumpliera los veinte.

No supe que decir. Me quede, por primera vez en años, mudo ante una chica. Mudo ante sus ojos esmeraldas totalmente hinchados –y hermosos –ante sus labios reprimiendo un gemido y ante sus mejillas sonrojadas y bañadas de lágrimas. Tenia miedo de no tener una respuesta para ella. Solo quería quedarme a su lado y evitar que llorara, así tuviera que vestirme de McGonagall en pijama para lograrlo.

-No Lily.-dije muy firme y sentándome a su lado sobre el verdoso pasto de los terrenos

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio James Potter! ¡Eres un estúpido, solo déjame sola! ¡Quiero estar sola!

Mi querida pelirroja favorita escondió su cara entre sus manos y siguió llorando, esta vez en silencio mientras yo, anonadado y perplejo por lo que acababa de gritarme, quede aun mas decidido a no moverme de su lado. Si ella me decía que me odiaba y que yo era la peor persona sobre la Tierra no me importaría, estaba decidido a quedarme hay junto a ella aunque me golpeara, me lanzara mil encantamientos y me repudiara mas que antes, no soportaba saber que si me iba ella seguiría llorando desconsolada.

-No me interesa lo que me digas Lily, ni que me odies, ni que después de esto no aceptes ser la madre de mis hijos, me quedare justo aquí sentado hasta que dejes de llorar. No soporto verte así.

-Eres un arrogante idiota. No entiendes que quiero que me dejes sola..-murmuro con una voz tan baja que me tuve que acercar para entenderle. Por lo que me llene de su fresco aroma hipnotizador.

-Tal vez soy un idiota pero no un arrogante. Si me quiero quedar Lily, es porque no quiero verte llorar. ¡No lo soporto!-exclame tomándola con dureza por los hombros, ella se sacudió un poco pero me miro con los ojos muy abiertos, por primera vez, dejando de sollozar.

-No se en que te afecta, solo vete por favor.. agradezco que me quieras ayudar pero solo quiero desahogarme..

-No me moveré, ya te lo dije, así que no seas necia, hasta que ya dejes de estar tan mal por una idiotez como esa, no me iré..-dije muy firme

Pero parece que algo dije mal porque Lily se puso de pie furiosa. Me parece recordar que Lunático dijo algo sobre que a las chicas no les gusta que diga que algunas de las cosas que ellas consideran importantes son estúpidas. Así como las cartitas, o esperar que les regale flores..

Y me parece que Lily Evans es, después de todo, una chica. Y una que parece pensar como Remus.

-¡Si piensas eso vete! ¡Vete, y déjame seguir siendo una estúpida yo sola!

-¡Hey un momento! Yo nunca dije que fueras una estúpida

Replique mirándola fijamente, su labio inferior temblaba y tuve ganas de abrazarla para tratar de tranquilizarla pero sabia que esto no la haría nada feliz.

-Tu sabes bien quien es el único estúpido en esta historia Lily, y no somos ni tu ni yo..

-Lo se..-susurro sentándose de nuevo a mi lado

-¿Por qué te pones así por el? ¡Olvídalo! Daría lo que fuera porque no estuvieras tan triste-dije sin pensar, tal vez sonó demasiado cursi, pero bueno, a algunas les gustan los cursis-Bueno, no lo que sea, no haría las paces con Quejicus, ni dejaría que me castigaras otra vez injustamente, ni dejaría el equipo de Quidditch, pero si te daría mi escoba. Bueno Lily, casi lo que sea ¿Eso esta bien para ti?

Ella sonrió, pero no me pareció una sonrisa muy buena, fue mas bien una accidental, casi espontanea.

-Si, creo que si..

-Lily, No te pongas mal por lo que diga el idiota de Severus. El tiene la cabeza llena de mierda y no merece que estés llorando por su culpa-dije acercándome mucho a su rostro, viendo sus hermosas facciones de cerca y me pareció divisar una que otra peca cerca de su nariz.

-No lloro precisamente por el, ni por que me llamara _sangre sucia_, lloro por que estos malditos años lo considere mi amigo. Que gran error..

-Si bueno, pudiste escoger mejor a tus amigos, es decir, yo siempre estuve aquí y solo me dirigiste esas miradas feas y tus clásicos "Esfúmate Potter"-dije imitando su vocecita chillona y ella en vez de enfadarse rio de manera mas libre

-De todas maneras te ves hermosa aun cuando lloras-dije esta vez con una mirada picara, lo que provoco que se sonrojara

-No lo arruines Potter. Estamos muy bien si que te intentes hacer el galán.

-Yo no lo intento Lily, lo soy naturalmente-dije sonriendo

Ella me imito y por un instante me pareció que sus ojos resplandecían, se me hizo mas hermosa que nunca

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Lily?-dije un poco temeroso

-Si.

-¿Por qué eras tan amiga de Snape?-pregunte curioso

-El me entiende, o bueno, antes lo hacia…

Su voz sonaba dolida, lastimada. Me dieron ganas de meterle un puñetazo a Snape en plena narizota por hacerla sentir tan triste..

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta ahora yo a ti?-cuestiono mi preciosa Lily yo afirme con la cabeza-¿Por qué te quedaste aquí a consolarme?-pregunto

Sonreí abiertamente

-Porque me mato verte llorar.. es algo que no quiero volver a experimentar nunca.

-¿Y porque dejaste de llamarme Evans?-cuestiono, esta vez poniéndose de pie, yo la imite y ambos quedamos muy cerca.

-Pues no lo se, supongo que me nació. Sabes que eres especial para mi, así que ¿Por qué no llamarte por tu nombre?

-¿Ahora me llamas Lily porque soy especial?-pregunto algo incrédula

-O es que ¿Te molesta Evans?-pregunte para enfadarla un poco

-En realidad no Potter, ahh, y gracias..

-¿Gracias?-pregunte creyendo que había escuchado mal ¿Lily me estaba agradeciendo?

-Pues si. Gracias por estar conmigo agradezco que no te fueras cuando te lo pedí. Y no te odio…

Sonreí con ilusión, ella me hacia sentir tan así, tan feliz..

-¿Entonces si aceptaras ser la madre de mis hijos? Habia pensado en una pequeña boda, algo intimo con unos 300 invitados..-exclame tomándola de la mano

-¡No tienes tanta suerte _James_!

Y al escuchar su dulce voz y su simpática risa pedí, por Merlín, nunca jamás tenerla que ver llorar de nuevo, y yo también sonreí, porque sabia que el día que Lily aceptara una cita mía ya no era tan lejano.

* * *

Corto y algo cursi. No me termina de convencer, pero lo reescribi por lo menos tres veces y ya no creo poder hacer nada mejor..¡Asi que diganme que les parecio!


End file.
